


Swap

by Anthea7



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthea7/pseuds/Anthea7
Summary: 身体互换梗，Roger用Brian的身体来了一发





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道算梅花还是花梅，又柴又雷注意

不是每个人都有机会在早晨醒来的时候看到自己的脸。  
Roger眨眨眼睛，确信自己在做梦，或者宿醉未醒。头疼欲裂的感受提醒他昨晚派对的确过于疯狂，他闭上眼睛揉着太阳穴发出轻微的呻吟，可是连他的声音听上去也不像是自己的了。  
不对劲，这感觉很不对劲，他像是意识到什么，猛地睁开眼，他不可能认错，眼前那张脸无疑是他自己的，蓝眼睛和长睫毛飞快眨动，写满了不可置信。  
如果眼前的人是Roger Taylor，那他自己又是谁呢？  
Roger皱眉。有什么东西蹭在耳侧，痒。他下意识地伸手抓了抓，喉咙里再次发出轻微的哼声。带了点鼻音的声音听上去很熟悉，他低头看到自己过分细长的手指，和手指里抓着的卷曲的棕发——  
“Brian？”

 

也不是每个人都有机会欣赏Brian May赤裸的身体。  
哗啦一声，热水从花洒口争先恐后地涌出，浴室里瞬间水汽弥漫。Roger，准确的说是Brian身体里的Roger，赤裸着身体走进水流下。  
他通常不会在这么早的时候洗澡，但今天不一样。  
昨天是庆祝又一轮巡演结束的庆功派对，Roger根本不记得自己除了喝到烂醉外还做了什么，而今天早上一醒来他就发现自己和Brian不知怎么地互换了身体。两个人对着自己的脸，大眼瞪小眼吵了半天，也没能把双方的身体换回来。  
“既然找不到办法换回来，那就先这样吧。”几分钟前Roger这么说着，无耻地当着Brian的面甩上了对方房间的门。说实话看着Brian顶着自己的脸一脸错愕的感觉意外有趣，而且还能对Brian的身体为所欲为，Roger简直要爱上身体互换这件事了。

Roger Taylor对Brian的身体所做的第一件事，就是脱掉衣服好好打量一番。Brian比他想象的还要瘦，锋利到能当凶器的肩骨，根根分明的肋骨，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖。他低头看着内裤边缘下露出的大腿根直皱眉头，太瘦了，这样的腿就算放到任何一个女人身上都激不起他半点性欲——但这是Brian May的身体，那就不一样了。  
Roger不记得自己从什么时候开始肖想自己朋友的身体。应该是某次争吵之后，争吵，尤其是和Brian的争吵对他来说是家常便饭。但那次却不一样，Roger火气上来，不知怎么揪了一下Brian的头发。他发誓那只是无意且轻微地拽了一下，但Brian被迫低下头，发出吃痛的呻吟。那微不可闻的呻吟声仿佛落在Roger的尾椎骨上，酥麻的感觉让他浑身过电般战栗了一秒，他抬头看到对方褐色的瞳孔因为惊讶和疼痛而轻微收缩，觉得自己身体的某些部位也跟着紧缩了一下。  
就像有时候一点灵感的火苗能燃成一首出色的乐曲，Brian那一声不带任何色情意味的呻吟在Roger脑中发散成一场性事，或者是无数场。他想过Brian微微张开的嘴唇，带着水渍眨动的睫毛，因为痛感与快感而潮红的脸，他想看吉他手变得乱七八糟，剥去往日冷静温和的伪装，连呼吸都因为情欲而颤抖。

而现在他肖想已久的身体完全在自己的掌控之下。Brian比他想象的更敏感，光是浴室里氤氲的热气就将他原本苍白的皮肤被蒸成了粉色，还没经过任何抚慰，乳尖就已经在空气中充血挺立，是可怜巴巴的红色。他之前睡过那么多女人都没有Brian那么敏感，某个高洁的仙子也许拥有一副娼妓的身体。  
Roger这么想着，手指伸进已经湿漉漉的内裤里。Brian的尺寸很可观，如果换了是Roger自己的手，也许一只手也握不住，但是配上Brian修长的手就正好。掌心和阴茎都已经热度灼人，刚贴到一起就饥渴互相摩擦索取，指尖还有余裕能照顾到龟头根部，吉他手的厚茧刮擦过敏感部位，带来难以言喻的刺激。  
不够，Roger放声呻吟着，拉开浴室的帘子，他想看Brian的脸。  
水汽氤氲的玻璃镜子照出一具瘦削的身体，脊背因为快感微微佝偻，肩胛骨弯成一个精致又色情的弧度，水滴从皮肤缓缓流下。Roger对着镜子咬住嘴唇，看到Brian的虎牙将下嘴唇磨得红肿，又沾满了水光。那一头蓬乱的卷发湿答答的，乱七八糟地贴在脸和脖子的皮肤上，瘦到只剩下骨头的胸膛随着紊乱的气息上下起伏。锁骨，耳根，眼角，连鼻尖都是红的。  
Roger猜测Brian不常做自慰这件事，而他不一样，他非常了解如何取悦自己和别人，而现在他要同时取悦的是自己和Brian，一想到这点他就更加兴奋，加快了右手撸动阴茎的速度，同时左手揉搓着一侧的乳头。

Roger几乎是痴迷地看着镜子里的人，Brian的身体，Brian的眼睛，Brian的手，抚慰着Brian的阴茎，他嘴里呻吟的还是Brian的名字。  
他没想过能从Brian嘴里听到这样的呻吟。声音还是Brian的，轻柔低音中带点鼻音，但Brian本人是不可能发出这种声音的，只有Roger才会这样毫无羞耻地放荡呻吟。  
还不够，他继续呻吟，Brian的声音令他兴奋，但是还不够。不知不觉整个人已经滑进浴缸里，他调整了一下姿势，在狭小的空间内最大幅度地打开双腿，右手顺着细窄的腰线伸到背后。Brian连屁股上都没什么肉，用他自己宽大的手一手就能握住。他用力地揉捏了几下，敏感又紧绷的身体情不自禁地跳起，嘴里发出细微的哼声。在腰部抬起的瞬间，他操动吉他手的手指滑过臀瓣，小心翼翼地往私密处探进了一个指节。  
疼，他仰着头叫了一声，镜子里的Brian红着眼睛看着他，腿间的阴茎立刻又涨大了一圈。那人肯定从没尝试过抚慰自己的后穴，入口一下子紧紧地包裹住侵略者，不知是想要把他挤出去还是吞进更多。他急促地呼吸，一时不敢乱动，长得过分的双腿在浴缸的角落蜷缩起来，直到这幅身体完全适应了异物入侵的不适感。  
Brian的手指太长，还没完全进入就操得他只能趴在浴缸边喘气，后穴又酸又涨的感觉对这副身体来说太过新奇，不需要他刻意表演，难耐的呻吟就从嘴角溢出。他转过身体侧躺在浴缸里，右手被夹在双腿间，手肘不经意地滑过挺立的阴茎，被铃口渗出的液体蹭了一手。他闭上眼深呼吸，探进去第二、第三根手指。诡异的酸胀感逐渐消失，酥麻又充实的感觉从被扩张开的地方涌上来，整个身体都在抖，他抬起脖子，视线被水花打得模糊。  
后面被快感填满，他挺动腰，在空气中挺立的阴茎吐出前液，却得不到抚慰。Roger急红了眼，抓过扔在地上的牛仔裤。裤子沾了水挂在浴缸边缘，他整个人缩成一团贴在浴缸壁上，小幅度扭动着腰。膝盖和阴茎蹭在粗糙潮湿的布料上，快速地摩擦带来些许抚慰。他好像还可以闻到裤子上残余的Brian的气味，不，明明他整个身体上都是Brian的味道，Brian常用的沐浴露的味道，剃须水的味道，甚至还有精液淡淡的腥味，熟悉或陌生的气味将他包围起来。

“Brian——”Roger放纵地叫着Brian的名字，他从未听过Brian的声音叫得如此甜腻而放荡。吉他手修长的手指在后面有节奏地进出，凭借丰富的经验Roger很快就找到了这具身体的敏感点，坏心眼地专攻那一个地方。快感如潮水一波波打上来，从没经历过这个的身体快要承受不住，意识模糊间他不知道他是想自己操Brian还是想让Brian操自己，或许两者皆是。  
Brian如果知道他这么对待自己的身体会有什么反应，Roger边呻吟边想，会面红耳赤地斥责自己吗，但是他可不会在乎。Roger转动手腕，又往肠壁某处狠狠戳了一下。Brian的腰比他想象中软，在强烈的刺激下软成一滩水，身体却出乎意料的热情，后穴紧紧地咬住手指不放，随着水流的润滑甚至发出啧啧的淫荡水声，仿佛在渴求更多。  
吉他手的指尖结满了厚厚的茧，在内壁里每刮擦一下都激起电流般的快感。头顶花洒还在哗哗响，水流打在身上如情人不温柔的爱抚。打湿的睫毛重得快要抬不起来，Roger仰着头，努力透过模糊的水渍看着镜子里的人，他想看Brian高潮时候的样子——身体皮肤又湿又红不受控制地颤栗，湿漉漉的卷发可怜兮兮地贴在脖子和额头上，褐色的眼睛因为强烈的快感失去焦距，眼角和嘴唇都是红肿的，生理性的泪水和呻吟抑制不住地流出来。  
他就这么射了一次，白浊的液体溅到他的小腹和胸膛上。还有一部分液体弄脏了那条裤子，在深蓝色上留下不明显的浅白色痕迹。现在那玩意半硬不软地垂在腿间，随着股间抽插的动作一跳一跳，顶端不停地流水。他吐着气将后脑勺抵在背后的墙上，大腿根不自觉地打颤，水流从他光裸的皮肤上滑过，洗刷走乱七八糟的各种体液，在浴缸底部形成漩涡。他整个人没什么力气，看上去干净而潮红的身体被卷进那个粘稠的名为欲望的漩涡里，任快感的洪流将他吞没。  
直到后穴最后紧紧地抽搐着，火热的内壁吞住他的手指不放，他快要失去抽插的力气，指尖朝最敏感的点狠狠戳刺了几下。伴随着又一声变调的呻吟，阴茎射出最后一股稀疏的精液。他垂着头躺在浴缸边缘，伸出手将散乱在脸上的头发拨到脑后。  
镜子里的Brian喘着气，露出精疲力尽的笑，Roger舔了舔手指。

END


End file.
